sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan/CDCB vs. SBC
Nathan/CDCB vs. SBC is a fight that took place for over a month and a half. This is one of the longest SBC fights to date. It started on January 29, 2011 and ended around March 15, almost two months later. In this fight, CDCB made an attempt to get the rest of SBC to stop insulting Nathan both on the Xat and on Forumotion. January 20 - Pre Fight On January 20, 2011, Nathan and Clapmaster were on the Xat along with several other individuals. Clappy pretended to be Rock Goddess and provoked Nathan. Nathan then insulted the staff and cursed at them, violating a red rule on the Spongebob Community. A SBC Court case was held over the matter, but it was eventually dropped January 29 - The Fight Begins On the Xat, Deli was having issues with her friend, and Nathan showed up and asked, "Who wants to talk about SpongeBob?" without paying any regard to what Deli was experiencing. It had been several days with Nathan being insulted on the Xat, and CDCB felt sorry for him. So he PC'd Nathan and promised him that he'd see to it that the rest of SBC would lay off on the insults. Little did CDCB know that this would result in complete chaos. January 31 - CDCB vs. Fa Two days have gone by, and CDCB is still defending Nathan. In the main chat, CDCB calls Fa a bully, and Fa responds by telling him to "stfu." This, however, does not stop CDCB. March 13 - CDCB vs. 70s More than a month later, the fight is still going strong. CDCB continues to PC Nathan telling him that he won't rest until everyone is nice to him, despite Nathan's selfishness in the past. This day, however, proved to be the worst of all. Elastic was talking about Westboro Church and how they are all a bunch of cunts in his opinion, and Nathan said that he didn't know what it was. 70s called Nathan a "dumbass," and that's when it started. CDCB defended Nathan and told 70s not to pick on him like that. CDCB said that he and Nathan both had autism, and he could relate to Nathan because of that. He said that Nathan was trying to change and wanted friends and that autistics aren't always good at conversations to back Nathan up. Despite CDCB's efforts, nobody agrees with him and Nathan. March 15 - Goodbye, Nathan After close to two months of fighting, Nathan has been banned forever on the Xat for lying about his age. It is then that CDCB finally realizes what a noob Nathan is. He apologizes profusely for being so ignorant about who Nathan really was, and CDCB is forgiven. Quotes Sample quotes from the fight. January 29 "This Nathan abuse is going too far, if you ask me. Really...giving him his own smiley to make fun of him is crossing the line. You guys can pick on me, but leave him the heck alone, please." - CDCB, OT Lounge January 30 "The last one was Nathan at his random worst of the three if you ask me. But either way, he is a tool. CDCB you can stick up for him all you want, but if 70s examples don't make you see the real Nathan, I don't know what will. =/" - Clappy, OT Lounge March 13 "Guys, leave him alone." - CDCB "The problem is CDCB, you can't relate to Nathan. You are older and much more mature than him (though lately I am starting to question that) ." - 70s "And he didn't care when me and my best friend almost committed suicide. So fuck you." - 70s "CDCB, you were once bashing nathan with us." - jjs Category:Incidents and events